


Hitting The Snooze

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [146]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Randy have fun in the morning after.





	Hitting The Snooze

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: would you be able to write ranbrose lazy morning sex?

Randy presses tiny kisses to the back of Dean’s shoulders, tightening his arms around Dean’s waist. 

Dean moans quietly and shifts back against Randy, grinding his ass against Randy’s hard cock. “I see you’re awake.”

Dean’s raspy voice makes Randy shiver, hips moving against Dean. “Oh yeah. Up for a round?" 

"Mmm, yeah.” Dean sighs, dragging one of Randy’s hands down to his own erection. Randy curls his fingers around Dean’s cock and starts stroking him. 

Randy slowly presses inside of Dean. He’s still stretched enough from last night that Randy slides in with ease. Dean moans, rocking his hips back against Randy. 

“God, you feel so good.” Randy groans, sucking a kiss onto Dean’s shoulder. He thrusts into Dean slowly, dragging his cock back out and pushing it back in. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Dean whimpers, curling his hand around Randy’s and speeding up his strokes. 

They moan and pant with each other, but Randy keeps it slow and burning hot for the two of them, despite Dean’s whining to go faster and deeper. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Randy to send Dean over the edge, groaning his name as he comes hard. He clenches down around Randy and Randy stills, buried deep inside of Dean as he comes. 

“Well, that’s a hell of a wake up call.” Dean says, turning over in Randy’s arms and stealing a kiss. 

Randy smiles into the kiss and grabs Dean’s ass, pulling him closer. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Dean grins, kissing Randy again.

It’s a good morning for them.


End file.
